Never Apart
by PrincessWolf
Summary: Even though they had been dating for the Last 2 Years, Hermione and Ron finally express their True Feelings for each other and try to figure out how to prepare for their Future Lives together. But, along with Harry and Ginny, will they be able to survive?
1. Truly Confused

**Title**: Never Apart

**Chapter 1**: Truly Confused

**Author's Note**: Hiya! :) I really hope you enjoy this Ficcie! I also hope this Ficcie goes very far and that all of my Readers enjoy it! If you'd like, please leave me a Review! Thank You! Well, on with the Story! Thanks Again! :)

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own anything of Harry Potter! The whole Harry Potter Saga belongs to the Wonderful JK Rolwing! Everything Harry Potter Belongs to JK! That lucky, intelligent, wonderful Woman! ;)

****

****

**_~PrincessWolf_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger lay on her bed, _Hogwarts, a History_ in front of her. She had practically memorized the book, but liked to reread about the Mysteries that Hogwarts held and try to figure them out. A couple times she had thought she figured them out, but she'd always figure out a flaw. 

Hermione glanced at her clock which read **_11:00 P.M._****Her eyes widened; had she really been up that long? Sighing, she closed _Hogwarts, a History _and placed it near another pile of books that she had previously been reading that day. She silently laughed as she thought of what her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, would say. **

**_Hermione, are you crazy? We're on vacation! Have some fun! _**

He was quite right though; it was 2 weeks into Summer Vacation. She had tried to tell him countless times that learning _was_ fun, but he would just roll his eyes and say that was her opinion. She giggled at the thought; she and Ron had been a couple since their 5th Year and now they were entering their 7th Year; their last Year. They barely ever fought anymore, though they would pick up a few arguments just for fun. Their best Friend, Harry Potter, didn't mind his two best friends as a couple since he, too, had a girlfriend. His girlfriend was indeed the girl who had fancied him since 2nd Year; Ginny Weasley. Hermione wasn't shocked at this; she was happy for her flame-haired friend. But, Ron didn't fancy it much. He and Harry had gotten into another fight, but soon made up after Ginny and Hermione's talk with him about Ginny being 16 and that she could look out for herself. Ron had finally given up and apologized to Harry and Ginny, but still kept a close watch on the two.

After pulling on her nightdress, she brushed her teeth and was about to jump into bed when she heard a tapping at her window. She slowly walked to her window and peered out. A little ball of fur was practically chipping the window glass to get inside. Hermione quickly recognized the little ball of fur as an owl. She quickly opened the window, letting the small owl soar inside. She noticed the owl as Pigwidgeon. Ron's tiny owl. Even though he had gotten this owl around 4 years ago, the owl remained to stay the same size as when he got it which around the size of a Golden Snitch. 

Pigwidgeon dropped the letter on Hermione's bed and started zooming around her room; he always acted like whenever he delivered a letter he had just won the Quidditch World Cup. Grabbing the owl out of the air, she carefully placed him near a water bowl the belonged to her cat, Crookshanks. Crookshanks never liked owls drinking out of his water bowl but he had gotten used to it. After around 4 Years of owls drinking out of it, he found out he would have to live with it. 

Hermione opened the letter curiously and smiled when she found out that it was from Ron:

**_Hermione, _**

****

****

**_How's your summer? I hope you're not reading books 24-7, because I can't stand you not having fun. I know that reading books is "fun" to you, but don't spend all your time doing it, okay? Anyway, my Summer isn't going so well. I mean, how can it? If you're not here with me, the world of fun is in a whole other Galaxy. Which is why I was wondering if you can come spend the rest of the summer over here, at the Burrow?_**

****

****

**_I've put Floo Powder in the envelope also so you can get here quicker. I'm asking Harry to come also. Do you think you could make it? I can't wait to see you!_**

****

****

**_Please send Pig back with your answer. Sorry if he's being a bloody idiot; I don't think he can help it. I hope to see you soon!_**

****

****

**_Sincerely,_**

****

****

**_Ron_**

****

****

**_P.S. Dad hooked up your Fireplace to the Floo Network. It'll be disconnected on Sunday, so please make sure to get here before then. It doesn't matter if I don't get your letter back by then; just make sure you get here by Sunday, ok? Also, if you don't come by then, I'll just have to break you out of your house like I did with Harry. Yes, even without the car. Anyway, see you (hopefully) on Sunday!_**

Hermione laughed silently as she read his letter. Ron's letters always put a smile on her face. She reached into the envelope to find a very small sack of Floo Powder. She carefully put it on her bedside table and was about to pull out some parchment and a quill but thought she should ask her parents first, just to make sure. But knowing that it was way too late to ask, she decided to write her answer back tomorrow. Plus, it was Thursday; she had plenty of time. 

Hermione slowly walked over to the window, where Pigwidgeon stood, waiting foe her answer letter. "Hey Pigwidegeon, I'm going to send a letter tomorrow; do you think you could wait until then? I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind." Pigwidgeon hooed softly and made himself comfortable, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

Hermione climbed into bed, taking Ron's letter with her. She loved reading his letters; they made her feel happy. Ron's smile could make her feel like everything around her had evaporated and they were the only ones around. His eyes were of warmth she couldn't explain. He made her feel like if she didn't get any of his kisses she couldn't breath. His kisses were her air. A part of her life.

But as she read the letter over, her smile quickly faded. 

**_Sincerely, Ron_**? Hermione stared at these words. Sincerely Ron. Why didn't he put "love"? Of course **she loved Ron. She loved his lips, his hair, his eyes, his everything. She loved every breath he took. Yes, she had told Ron she loved him. Face-to-face. She remembered him smiling and leaning over and kissing her, but she also remembered him never saying it back. She knew Ron loved her…or did he?**

Hermione shook her head violently. Of course Ron loved her. He showed it in his kisses, his eyes, his actions. _But never in his words, _Hermione thought hurtfully. _What if he never loved you? _

The very thought brought tears to Hermione's eyes. _No! No! No! Of course he loves you! Of course! _

Throwing the letter on the ground, Hermione launched herself onto her pillow. Her feelings were mixed of love and fury. Why hadn't he written "love"? Why hadn't he ever told her he loved her? Was she wasting her time with a boy who didn't love her? 

She had put her soul into Ron; giving him more love than Hermione thought she ever had. She loved Ron and would always love Ron. 

But know it was time to find out if he loved her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: I really hope you liked it! Don't worry! Things will get **_much_ better! I'll update probably today again! Please Review! Thanks!**

~**_PrincessWolf_**


	2. Arriving at the Burrow

**Title:** Never Apart

****

****

**Chapter 2:** Arriving at the Burrow****

****

****

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I just decided to add another Chapter for Fun! I hope you enjoy this Chapter; it will have more Conversation going on. Also, like always, I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I would love if you could drop a Review by! Thank You! 

****

****

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Again, all Harry Potter belongs to the wondrous woman named J.K. Rowling! ;)

~**_PrincessWolf_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

Hermione slowly brought all of her Hogwarts things downstairs the next night. She had sent Pigwidgeon back with her letter in the morning saying she'd be at the Burrow tonight. She was almost positive that Pigwidgeon wouldn't make it back before she got there but she sent her answer back anyway. She had asked her parents if she could stay at Ron's and they agreed like they always did. Her parents were glad that their daughter had a wonderful boyfriend who cared deeply for her and could make her happy, but they noticed she didn't look too happy about going than she usually was. 

"Honey, is something wrong?" her mother asked worryingly, walking over to Hermione who was standing near the fireplace. 

Hermione shook her head and forced a weak smile, "No, Mum. I'm just fine. Just a little tired, I guess." 

"Well, honey, you could rest for a bit. I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind…" Her mother stated, resting her hand upon her daughter's shoulder.   
  


Hermione shook her head again, "Sorry, Mum, but I already sent Pigwidgeon saying I'd be there tonight." Her mother nodded understandingly as her father walked down stairs to join his daughter and wife. 

"Is everything alright, love?" He asked his sleepy looking daughter. She nodded and looked up at him, her eyes telling him to please drop the subject. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Have fun at your last year at Hogwarts. Don't get into too much trouble, okay?" 

Hermione smiled, "I will Dad. I'll try to write to you often, but not too much because I don't want the neighbors seeing an owl flying into the house every other week." Her father nodded understandingly. 

Hermione was next hugged by her mother, who was near in tears. "Don't forget us, okay? I want a letter at least once a month or so!" Hermione laughed and hugged her mother back. After what seemed like an hour, they broke apart and Hermione walked over to the lit fireplace. She took out the Floo Powder and threw it in.

"Say hi to Ronald for me!" her mother cried, forcing a weak smile. 

"And make sure he treats you right!" Her father added. She smiled weakly once again at them. 

"Don't worry-I will! I love you, bye!" And with that, she stepped into the fireplace shouting "The Burrow!" and disappeared into the Emerald Green Flames. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione felt the familiar swirling around her while she kept her eyes shut tight. The first time she had done this, she felt like see was about to vomit, but having done this a couple times now, she barely felt sick. The only queasiness she felt was about talking to Ron. What happened if he didn't feel the same way about her? 

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being thrown forward, her Hogwarts things with her. Coughing a little from the soot, she struggled up to her feet and looked around. She was looking into the Weasley living room, which was nearly all dark except for the little light that the moon was giving through the open windows. Hermione glanced at her watch; **_10:00 P.M._****__**

****

****

****

Normally the house would be raging of noise and explosions, but since most of the Weasley boys moved out already, it was quite quiet. Bill and Charlie Weasley had already been out of the house when Hermione met Ron, so it wasn't a huge surprise that they weren't here. But, sadly, Percy, George, and Fred Weasley had all moved out last year. 

Percy, though had already been out of Hogwarts since Hermione's 5th Year, had just moved out into a house near the Ministry of Magic, where he was now Head of the Department of International Co-operation.

Fred and George Weasley lived in a Small Cottage which was located in Hogsmeade, behind their very successful Joke Shop. Mrs. Weasley, who had wanted her twins to be in the Ministry, was only disappointed a bit. She was happy her sons were successful and that they were doing what they really wanted to do. 

Hermione was just about to pick up her Hogwarts things when she felt two arms snake around her waist and someone's lips pressed against her neck. 

Whipping around, Hermione saw Ronald Weasley standing there, a playful smile was placed on his face. ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**: Well, there you go! I'm sorry it was shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapter will be longer! I hope you're enjoying my Story so far! Please Review! Thank You! :)

~**_PrincessWolf_**

__


End file.
